Earth Land
Earth Land is the world where much of Fairy Tail's storyline takes place. It neighbors the world of Edolas. Unlike Edolas, Earth Land has an unlimited amount of magic. Because of this, the King of Edolas created the Anima to absorb magic from Earth Land, giving no care for how this would effect Earth Land. However, the parallel Jellal Fernandes for Edolas, calling himself Mystogan, rebelled against Edolas's cruel self preservation method and started to close the Anima to protect Earth Land. For years, he valiantly defended Earth Land in an unseen war. However, the Anima grew too powerful for Mystogan and resumed its draining of Earth Land's magic. After the Fairy Tail Guild building (including the majority of the mages within) was transformed into a mammoth Lacrima by the Anima, the Dragon Slayers, aided by Mystogan, led a revolt against the king of Edolas. During the battle, Mystogan was successful in returning the Fairy Tail Lacrima to Earth Land and creating a 'reverse Anima' that transfered all magic within Edolas to Earth Land. Locations Kingdom of Fiore The Kingdom of Fiore is a stable neutral country with a population of 17 million. It is a peninsula that is connected to the land on the east. Towns and villages: *'Magnolia Town' - The town where Fairy Tail Guild is located. *'Hargeon Town' - A port town, whose harbor was half destroyed by Natsu. *'Shirotsume Town' - The town where Duke Everlue and Kaby Melon reside. *'Onibus Town' - town, where Natsu's Team were playing in the theater *'Oshibana Town' - A town where Team Natsu defeated most of Eisenwald's members *'Clover Town ' - The place where Guild Masters have their regular meeting *'Oak Town' - Hometown of the Phantom Lord Guild *'Hosenka Town' - A town famous for hot springs and spas *'Acalypha Town' - Hometown of the Love & Lucky Merchants Guild. *'Freesia Town' - Natsu destroyed a church here *'Tully Village' - Natsu destroyed a historical clock here *'Freesia City' - A city with a diverse marketplace Fairy Tail manga, Volume 6, Chapter 40, Page 1 *'Lobinasu City' - A small city, where Team Natsu destroyed an illegal magic school Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Page 17 *'Balsam Town' - A small town just a little west of Magnolia. It's a great sightseeing spot for oriental architecture Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 71, Page 5 *'Mt. Hakobe' *'Kunugi Station' *'Tower of Heaven' (destroyed) *'Galuna Island' *'National Council Fiore Branch' *'Warth Woodland' *'Red Beach' *'Heartfilia Konzern' *'Web Valley' (Anime Only) *'Akane Resort' (Anime only) *'Era'- This is the place where the Magic Council is located. It looks to be a large town. *'Land of Isvan' :*Gray's home town (destroyed) :*Ur's town :*Brago (destroyed) Lc_Magnolia.jpg|Magnolia Town|link=Magnolia Town Loc_Hargeon.jpg|Hargeon|link=Hargeon Town Loc_Shirotsume_town.jpg|Shirotsume Loc_Onibas_station.jpg|Onibus Station Loc_Oshibana_Station.jpg|Oshibana Station Loc_Clover.jpg|Clover Oak_Town.png|Oak Lc_Hosenka.jpg|Hosenka Loc_My_Hakobe.jpg|Mt. Hakobe Loc_Kunugi_station.jpg|Kunugi Station Tower Of Paradise.jpg|Tower of Heaven Galuna Island.jpg|Galuna Island Loc_Council_Fiore_Branch.jpg|National Council Fiore Branch Loc_Web_Valley_(ao).jpg|Web Valley Lc_Akane_resort.jpg|Akane Resort Eraloc.jpg|Era References Trivia * Most of the countries in Earth Land are randomly named. As such, Hiro Mashima has stated that he will try to avoid the story's progress to these countries. * In the manga, Team Natsu went to Impatiens Village rather than Hosenka Town. Category:Worlds Category:Locations